


All About Torchwood

by Emyrldlady



Category: All About Eve (1950), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ com reel_torchwood this is my take on Torchwood and the old Hollywood classic All About Eve.</p><p>Beta by temporal_witch</p><p>More of my backlog of stories from LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those who don’t know, All About Eve was an amazing 1950 film starring Bette Davis (Margo Channing) and Anne Baxter (Eve Harrington). This is a story about an ingénue (Eve) who worms her way into the circle of an older stage star (Margo) in the hopes of achieving her own dream, with the help of those who would like to see Margo fall a little off her high horse.
> 
> In this retelling I have in no way feminized our team so do not fear that please. Below is a list of correlating characters.
> 
> Margo Channing = Owen Harper  
> Eve Harrington = Ianto Jones  
> Addison DeWitt = Suzie Costello  
> Karen/Lloyd Richards = Toshiko Sato (she’s super she gets 2 spots)  
> Bill Simpson/Fame = Jack Harkness (He’s not just one love, he’s all of them)

Fade in…

 _“The Hub,”_ Suzie thought. “The inner sanctum of Torchwood Three; it’s an honor to be inside this place - that’s what he tells us.” Suzie’s eyes flitted around the conference table and landed on Jack. _“Captain Jack Harkness, the man himself. He likes to talk, sometimes too much. He shines like the brightest star and they all want to get burned by him.”_

_“Especially Ianto, Ianto Jones; meek and mild and adored, he knows everything about the Hub. He’s become invaluable to Jack and that’s just how he wants it. But I - I know all about Ianto.”_

Suzie chuckled to herself. _“Even I’m not immune to Jack’s force of nature, but I have to be. I’m his second-in-command and the least likely to obey him. But I certainly know how to manipulate him. I know how to manipulate them all.”_

Suzie’s mind and eyes wandered and landed on Tosh. _“Oh yes, Toshiko Sato, girl genius. Brilliant but awkward, she doesn’t really belong here. She was never trained for it, never wanted it even. But Jack is her hero; he saved her and she will follow him into hell.”_

Jack still droned on, talking endlessly about nothing. _“You’d think he was an actor. He really does love himself.”_

Looking directly across from her, Suzie’s eyes landed on Owen. _“Doctor Owen Harper. From the first swing he took at Jack, he was the golden boy of Torchwood Three. He doesn’t take crap from Jack and gives his all. He has nothing without Katie; Torchwood is his lifeline and so is Jack’s approval. Underneath all his bravado is still a scared little boy from the gutters of London. He has no problem listening to Jack, but it pisses Owen off that I’m second-in-command; knowing that I could order him about at my whim; knowing that he needs my approval as well, and I am a hard mistress to please. Even though his life is now everything he could want - love and adoration from Tosh, encouragement and friendship from Jack, and hell, even mind-blowing sex from me - that’s not enough for Owen. It’s all a drug to the good Doctor Harper. Life is only as good as your next hit. But damn, Owen Harper is good at what he does - the best - and that’s why Ianto Jones’ very existence is killing him.”_

Suzie’s eyes fell upon the Tea-Boy, as Owen had nastily dubbed Ianto Jones. She watched his progress as he smoothly set out coffee and files on the conference table. He was always hovering but never intruding. No, he waited, she observed. He waited till Jack shone his light on the younger man as if it were spontaneous and not at all manipulated.

 _“Oh yes.”_ Suzie knew all about Ianto.

 

***Months Earlier***

“Tosh!” Jack bellowed as he entered the hub with an unconscious Weevil tossed over one shoulder.

Turning from her workstation, Tosh replied, “Yes, Jack?”

“I need everything you can find on one Ianto Jones. Pretty, about 23-24, Welsh, probably local. Jones is common but Ianto isn’t; get me what you can ASAP.”

Tosh’s eyebrows shot up. “Really, Jack, doing background checks on your one-night stands?”

Jack grinned. “Haven’t had the one night yet, but there’s something off about him. He knew what a Weevil was, and he seemed to know who I was. I want answers and an address. It’d be a shame if I have to retcon him after giving him the most exciting night of his life.”

“I’m on it, Jack,” Tosh said as she swiveled back to her keyboard.

Jack passed Owen on his way down to the cells to deposit the Weevil. “Gee, Jack,” he said. “Most guys use puppies to get a date; you use Weevils.”

“You’re just jealous because I went Weevil hunting without you,” Jack teased.

Owen snorted. “Yeah, right; that’s it. Now how long you think you’re keepin’ that thing down here? I’m not cleanin’ out another bloody cell cuz you like your pets. I’ve got enough work to do as it is. I’m not your maid, you know, Harkness.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, but you’d look so cute in the outfit.”

“Oi! Enough of that! Give me nightmares, why don’t you!”

As the two men came up into the main Hub, Tosh was already prepared with a rundown on the young man.

“Ianto Jones. Born August 19th, 1983, he was an able student but not exceptional; one minor conviction for shoplifting in his teens; number of temporary jobs; mainly a drifter until two years ago.” Tosh made eye contact with Jack. “Here’s where it gets interesting”, she added, reading from her screen. “He joined the Torchwood Institute in London as a junior researcher.” Reading further down, she continued, “Ah, sorry, Jack. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett.”

Jack pouted. “Girlfriend?”

Owen sighed. “Jack, really, I hear Torchwood London, and you hear girlfriend. Will your libido ever not outthink your brain?”

“Hey! I heard the important part. But I can take a second to mourn my one night stand, can’t I?” Jack looked over to Tosh for sympathy. “You should have seen those jeans - painted on, just the way I like.”

“Jack…” Owen began.

‘Yeah, yeah, I know Owen. I’ll take care of it. We’ll see what he does next and work from there.”

 

The next morning had Tosh and Owen crowding her screen as they watched the young man offer Jack a cup of coffee outside the Tourist Office door.

“What are we all looking at?” Suzie’s voice startled the two and they jumped.

“Jack’s fancy piece,” Owen bit out.

“Owen!” Tosh admonished and turned to Suzie. “His name is Ianto Jones. He’s a survivor of Canary Wharf; he was a junior researcher for Torchwood London. He’s been haunting Jack the past couple of days. Who knows why, but he’s probably just trying to sort things out and he sought out the only people he thought would understand. Us.”

Suzie merely nodded, watching the play roll on above them. _“Really Tosh,”_ she thought. _“You truly are naïve! When are you going to learn they always want something? Torchwood London trained them that way.”_

Owen thought about this a bit. “You’re probably right, Tosh. That bitch Hartman really botched things up, and after Canary Wharf those poor survivors got nothing. The kid probably thinks we can help him, poor sot.”

Looking mildly disgusted, Suzie had expected naiveté from Tosh but not Owen. “Well, it looks like it’s a moot point. Jack gave him the brush off,” Suzie said as she wandered back to her work station. “Now let’s do something more productive than gossiping about Jack’s love life; that could take all day.”  
***  
A month later and Ianto Jones was integrated into the Hub. It was like he was part of the machinery. Suzie watched him deftly clear cups and pizza boxes; she even freely admitted her addiction to his coffee. His clean-shaven boyish face and elegant suits were merely a façade that it seemed only she could see through. She just knew there was something bubbling under the surface; no one could be that squeaky clean and helpful without an agenda. She swore to keep an eye on him.

Toshiko had taken the young man under her wing, helping him develop a new program for the Archives, teaching him all the protocols and gently mothering him. When she found out his girlfriend had died at Canary Wharf, her heart had broken for him and she wanted to help any way she could.

Owen had even been kind, asking Ianto if he needed sleeping pills and enquiring whether he’d had any post-traumatic stress counseling. But for the most part, he was happy to dump all his dirty jobs onto Ianto, including cleaning out the Weevil cells and Autopsy, and Owen would be damned if he was going to help with that prehistoric flying dung-maker.

Then there was Jack. Suzie had caught their Captain Jack standing in the open doorway to his office on more than one occasion, staring down at Ianto. In the past few weeks, this had become the Captain’s favorite pastime. Ianto had bantered that it was sexual harassment.

 _“Really,”_ Suzie thought. _“It’s like watching an episode of Animals at Work, the way they circle each other.”_

 

***

“Don’t know why I have to be the one working late. It’s not like Jack hasn’t done his share of dissecting alien bits,” Owen groused, up to his gloves in guts.

“Is there something I can get for you, Owen?” Ianto’s calm voice floated from above the din echoing in the Autopsy Bay. “Would you like me to order you some food if you will be working late?”

Owen stopped mid-rant and looked up. “Yeah, that’d be good, mate. Some of that curry from across the Plass, and I’d kill for a beer.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow in mild disapproval. “Do you really think that curry is the best idea? Wouldn’t the aroma be counterproductive to the work you’re doing right now? Isn’t that the corpse of a Dan’Kahr? Their corpses secrete the most remarkable scents that can be harvested as an alien form of aromatherapy and healing.”

Owen stood openmouthed. “How the hell did you know that?”

“I’ve read up on most of the aliens in our database in order to assist whenever possible.”

“Oh. Um, well, I guess you’re right. Maybe something a bit less pungent.” Owen stared down at the corpse in front of him and discretely sniffed the air.

“May I also suggest that the beer wait till after? It could also affect your senses while you work. I’d be happy to clean up the Bay when you’re done so you can go to the pub, perhaps with Tosh. She’s staying late again and I’m sure she could use a bit of relaxing.” Ianto smiled placidly.

Owen blinked a few times, looking for something sarcastic in what Ianto just said, but couldn’t find anything, so he shrugged. “Sounds okay by me; how about you, Tosh? Think you can hoist a few tonight?”

Tosh blushed at the invitation but tried to play it off. “Great, Owen, I could use a beer after all these calculations today.” She exchanged a glance with Ianto, who winked and turned toward Jack’s office with takeout menu in hand.

“Sir? Something hot and spicy?” he called.

Jack straightened from his slouched position against the doorframe, having watched the entire exchange. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said with a wolfish grin.

Ianto stopped just short of Jack’s personal space and blushed slightly. “I meant for dinner, Sir,” he ebaborated, waving the menu in front of the captain.

Jack pouted and gave a dramatic sigh. “You’re a tease, Jones, Ianto Jones, that’s what you are. And stop cleaning up Owen’s messes; you’re not just the janitor around here.”

“Well, Sir, I’d never presume to put myself above.” Turning from Jack’s admiring gaze, Ianto looked to Suzie. “And you, Ms. Costello? What would you like for dinner?”

Suzie smirked at Ianto and thought, _“Oh, well played. You got them all eating out of your hand, don’t you?”_

But she said, “None for me.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her data on the glove. “Unlike you slackers, I’m done with my work for the day. I’m going home.”

Ianto bowed slightly in acknowledgement. “But of course; have a wonderful evening.”

 

***

“Tosh, I was… well…” Ianto looked uncomfortable as he stood at the computer genius’s elbow.

“What is it, Ianto?” Tosh’s prodded, concerned.

‘Well, I was just wondering… no. No. Never mind; it was just silly.”

“C’mon, Ianto, you can ask me anything,” Tosh urged.

“Well, it’s just that - well, everyone here is so good at what they do. You, Suzie, Owen… I’d just like to be able to contribute more. Say, help out in the field a bit? But Jack always takes Owen. And I hoped that you might be able to put in a good word for me or something. Maybe the next time Jack went Weevil hunting, he could take me instead,” Ianto stammered out his plea.

Tosh blinked at Ianto’s rapid-fire request. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, do you think you could handle it? I mean, after Canary Wharf and all?”

Ianto’s shoulders slumped slightly as he turned. “You’re probably right; I don’t know what I was thinking. Forget I asked. It was a stupid idea.”

“No, Ianto, please, that didn’t come out right.” Tosh put her hand on Ianto’s arm to prevent him from walking away. “What I meant was, do you think you’re ready? Because if you do, I’m certain I could help you.”

Ianto smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t want to impose. It’s just that… well, if the right situation should present itself, maybe you could think of me.”

Tosh smiled back. “I certainly will.”

***

“Tosh! Why the hell isn’t Owen answering his phone?!? We need help here!” Jack bellowed as he trotted down the catwalk.

Tosh turned from her screen. “I don’t know, Jack; it just keeps going to voicemail,” she replied, knowing full well she had rerouted the medic’s calls.

“He’s probably on the pull,” Suzie supplied from her workstation, her welding visor up as she determined the need for her assistance. She really didn’t want anything else to pull her away from her research on the glove and knife; she was determined to work out the connection.

“Well, he’s supposed to be here,” Jack snapped. “We’ve got a couple of Weevils in Bute Park and I can’t manage both of them myself.”

“Ahem,” Ianto gently coughed behind Jack. “Well, I’m sure Owen is probably asleep. I mean, he’s been working nonstop on those reports for you, Jack. Maybe he’s just shut his phone off for some rest.”

Tosh smiled at Ianto conspiratorially and then turned to Jack. “Well, why don’t you take Ianto with you? He’s strong enough, and a much better choice than Suzie or me.”

Jack turned to Ianto, who was holding two cans of Weevil spray and two sets of cuffs, eagerly awaiting approval. “But you’re not trained in firearms yet, Ianto.”

Ianto indicated his hip pocket. “But I do have a stun gun. I’m rather handy with that, if I do say so, sir.”

Jack grinned. “I just bet you are. All right then, young Mister Jones - let’s see if we can recreate the magic of our first night together.”

Ianto beamed as he jogged out the cog door close on Jack’s heels without a backwards glance to Tosh, to whom he really owed this chance.

***

“Jack, I have no fucking idea what you’re talkin’ about! I never got any phone calls last night; my cell was on the whole time.” Owen was at a loss as to why Jack was so upset with him.

Ianto appeared at Jack’s elbow with his coffee. “It must have been a fluke with a cell tower, Owen. No harm, no foul; Jack and I were able to take care of the Weevils, right, Jack?” he said, handing the captain his mug.

Jack inhaled the heady aroma with approval. “You bet; I certainly had a better night than if Owen had answered his phone.” He leered at Ianto, making the younger man blush.

“Oh, is that how it is now? You and the teaboy. I told you already - I didn’t get any calls. If I fuck up, I ‘fess up - you know that, Jack.” Owen glared at both Jack and Ianto, the younger man standing at the captain’s side as if that was where he belonged.

Jack sighed. “Okay, Owen. We’ll chalk it up to a fluke; just get Tosh to check out your phone, will you?” He turned toward the lower levels.

Owen turned his annoyance on Ianto. “Oi, why don’t you get me a cup of coffee there, Teaboy. I could use some of that high-test you make Jack.”

“Sorry, Owen, you’ll have to get it yourself. I’ve got weapons training with Jack.” Ianto smiled and followed Jack, leaving the doctor staring openmouthed after the young administrator.

***

“You’ve got secrets,” Suzie whispered into Ianto’s ear, causing the younger man to start and spill hot coffee on the counter.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Costello.” Ianto attempted to regain his composure.

“Oh, I’m sure you do. I’ve been watching you. With your innocent looks and helpful manner, you’ve managed to fool them all. But not me. I see you. I see you for what you are,” Suzie replied.

Ianto looked at Suzie and his façade slipped. “What do you want? Blackmail? For what? I’ve been nothing but helpful to everyone. This place runs better than it ever has.”

“What was your girlfriend’s name again? Lisa?”

Ianto stiffened. “Yes.”

“Where is she buried?”

Ianto frowned. “Why would you want to know that?”

Suzie shrugged. “Just curious. At Torchwood Three, we claim our agents’ bodies. They’re kept in the morgue downstairs. But London lost so many; Canary Wharf was a huge deal, a media circus. Were they able to give the bodies to the families for burial?”

“Yes, yes… she was cremated and her family held a funeral for her.”

“Ahh…” Suzie turned to exit the kitchenette. “Funny, that. Because Lisa Hallett’s body is listed as missing in the UNIT reports.”

Ianto stared at Suzie’s retreating form, a cold sweat running down his back.

***

“What the hell is this all about?” Owen tossed a file on Tosh’s desk.

“What?” she replied, picking up the paperwork.

“What do you mean, what? Look at that scheduling. How the fuck did Teaboy get on the roster? And it’s signed by Suzie! I didn’t think she knew the little shit even existed,” Owen ranted.

“Owen! What’s gotten into you? I thought you liked Ianto,” Tosh demanded.

“I liked having somebody to clean up around here, not to take over my spot. What the fuck was Jack thinking, letting that kid out into the field? I’ll tell you what he was thinking - he was thinking he’s gonna get laid. That’s our fearless leader for you - thinking with his cock.”

“Aren’t you being a bit harsh? Ianto deserves a shot. He’s done a lot for us here; this place is clean and runs better than I’ve ever know it to run.”

“He’s up to something, I just know it. Listen to Suzie’s recommendation. _"Shows exemplary skills for a young man of his years. His physical prowess with Weevils and hand-to-hand combat shows quick thinking and action. His diligence with research shows his willingness to let others teach him, unlike other Torchwood officers who continually belittle coworkers because they do not have the same credentials.”_

Tosh gasped, “Oh, that sounds rather…”

“What, Tosh? What does it sound like? Because it sounds like a direct hit at me - other Torchwood officers? There are no other Torchwood officers! You aren’t listed as one. I am, and she is. That’s it.” Owen ran his hands through his hair in agitation.

“I’m sure it wasn’t meant as a hit to you. It had to have been…well…” Tosh faltered under Owen’s glare. “No, you’re right. This was a complete potshot at you. Why would she have done that?”

“Because she hates me, that’s why. Ever since we stopped…” Owen flushed and looked at Tosh. “Well, she just does. What I don’t get is this fascination with the new kid. Why? Does she think she can mould him to her twisted way of thinking?”

“I honestly don’t know, Owen. Maybe, but I keep thinking back. Maybe Ianto’s not as innocent as we thought.” Tosh's concern showed in her voice; she hated to think they had been deceived.

Owen smiled at Tosh. “Well, screw that cow,” he said as he patted her knee. “I’ve got my true friend right here. I know you’d never turn on me, Tosh my darlin’.”

Inwardly Tosh cringed, recalling how she had rerouted Jack’s calls that first night he took Ianto out Weevil hunting. Realizing how she had been played by the young man burned her. She smiled back at Owen. “No, Owen. You know I’m here for you.”

 

***

“You’re mine,” Suzie whispered into Ianto’s ear, startling the young man. He had just managed to distract Jack in the darkened corridor of the lower level, the one he wanted no one to pay attention to, and now being accosted by Suzie made him jump.

He inhaled deeply, calming himself. “Ms. Costello, was there something I could do for you?” Ianto asked, his professional mask once more in place.

“You’re mine,” she repeated. “Oh, I don’t care what you get up to with the Captain. In fact, I like how you distract him, but if I tell you to jump, you ask how high.”

“What makes you think I will do what you want? You’ve got nothing I want or need. You’ve gone mental with all your secretive research - don’t think it’s gone unnoticed how obsessive you’ve become with that glove.”

“Ah, but that’s where you, the fresh-faced innocent, come in. You just need to keep playing your game of cat and mouse with Jack and he won’t look at what I’ve been doing. You need to be front and center and do whatever it takes to keep His Horny Highness happy,” Suzie purred.

“You want me to play whore for you? I don’t think so,” Ianto bit back, a flush of anger high on his cheeks.

“What’s the matter, Ianto? You know you want him. You seek his attention, and not just to distract him from what you’re hiding in the basement.”

Ianto stilled. “What do you mean?” he asked in a fear-tinged voice.

“Quite the energy drain you’ve got going down there, but don’t worry - you keep my secrets and I’ll keep yours. Think of it this way: you really want Jack. I can smell him on you sometimes. You’re not being disloyal to your _dead_ girlfriend; you’re being coerced into it. That way you won’t feel guilty.” Suzie walked away, certain of Ianto’s acquiescence.

***

“Tosh, I need your help with a project.” Ianto smiled at the tech genius, coffee and biscuits in hand.

“No,” she replied flatly, startling the young man.

“What do you mean?” Ianto’s smile faltered,

“I said no. I’m not helping you anymore. I’m done with it and done with being used. You’ve hurt Owen. I won’t stand for that.”

“Tosh, please. It was never my intention to hurt Owen. He’s helped me so much, not just with settling in here, but…” The younger man’s voice faltered as he continued, “but with everything, how he and you both have cared for me since… since Canary Wharf.”

“No, that’s not going to work on me again, Ianto. You’ve deliberately set out to get in Jack’s good graces and used Owen to do it. Whatever you want me to do, I won’t be party to it.” Tosh was vehement.

Ianto’s voice hardened. “Well, I understand how concerned you are about Owen. It’s obvious you love him. I’m sure he’d understand how you rerouted his calls from Jack and put him in a bad light. He’d never reject you over something so trivial, would he?”

Tosh gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“I’d never reveal the confidence of a friend. You know that, Tosh.” Ianto patted her shoulder.

“You’re just as bad as that viper Suzie. I can’t believe I was fooled by you,” Tosh retorted.

“So you won’t help me?”

“What is it you want?” Tosh’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

Smiling serenely, Ianto replied, “I just need a few hours alone in the Hub. Really, that’s all. I’d be happy to pay for dinner for you and Owen. Why don’t you suggest it - dinner, drinks, maybe some darts? It’d relax you both.”

Tosh eyed Ianto suspiciously. “That’s all you want? For us to leave early?”

Ianto blushed. “Well, I… I was planning on surprising Jack. I just… well, I think… I think that maybe there could be more than just flirting between us. I know you think I’m trying to take Owen’s place in his favor, but that’s not it. Owen’s relationship is very different with Jack; it’s much more brotherly. That’s not how I feel about Jack at all. Owen and I, we’re very different in our needs.” Ianto tried for an earnest look.

Tosh just stared. “That’s what this is all about? Some sort of seduction of Jack? Jesus, Ianto, all you had to do was stand still and you’d have captured Jack.” She snorted in disgust and turned her back to the younger man.

***

“Well?” Suzie took her mug from Ianto as they stood in the kitchenette.

“She’ll cooperate. She thinks she’s furthering the cause of love.”

“Really?” Suzie questioned.

Ianto shrugged. “She likes me. People like me.”

“Somehow I don’t quite believe that, but as long as we’re in accord I don’t care how it happens.”

Ianto nodded. “Tosh and Owen will be out of the Hub tonight and Jack will be… occupied. You can get up to whatever mischief you want and not be disturbed.”

“Good.” Suzie smiled like the cat that ate the cream.

Ianto couldn’t help but feel he’d truly made a deal with the devil, and not more than a little dirty.

***

Tosh placed Owen’s pint on the small table as he stood at the toss line for darts.

“You know what?” he said. “Fuck it. Let them play their little game. It’s not like either one of them is a doctor. They can’t replace me. Maybe I don’t want to be out Weevil hunting every night. Maybe I am getting older. Let the kid run around and get hurt. Let the boss man kiss his booboos for him. I’ll just stay in the Hub and play video games and dissect aliens.”

Tosh could hear Owen’s false bravado in his speech, but would never question his dignity. “You’re right,” she said brightly. “You are irreplaceable; no one can do your job. So don’t worry about office politics. You’re above that. Just keep doing what you do; besides, I don’t think you want the kind of attention Jack is paying Ianto.”

Owen shuddered. “Ewww! No thank you. Turn me off my dinner, why don’t you!”

Tosh laughed and thanked her stars that Owen’s attitude changed and that she could truly think this was just going out with a friend. She’d refused Ianto’s offer to pay, and chalked it all up to infatuation rather than backstabbing.

***

“Ok, we’ve got the coverup for the hospital porter, thanks to Tosh, and Janet’s safe and secure in the cells,” Jack said.

“Janet?” Owen questioned.

“Our new resident Weevil. Jack’s taken to naming them now,” Ianto smiled as he placed a coffee mug before Tosh.

“Well, someone left early last night and I was bored. I made friends.” Jack eyes tracked Ianto’s graceful movements hungrily.

“Oi! I don’t want to know, Harkness! I _really_ don’t want to know,” Owen groused.

“As fascinating as Jack thinks his mating rituals are, do we have any more work here or can I get back to being productive?” Suzie’s voice cut in.

Jack drew his gaze from Ianto’s form and back to the rest of the team. “Okay, focus. Right. I’m getting twitchy about this nosy PC, the one who saw Suzie use the glove. She’s the same one from the hospital.” He nodded to Tosh. “We’re going to have to do a complete background on her, and I think she’s going to be a problem. A cute problem, but a problem nonetheless, and we all know I love cute problems.”

Jack got that faraway look in his eye that Ianto was used to being trained on him. He tried to convince himself that he didn’t care, but looking across at Suzie, she was smirking at him and he knew what she was thinking.

 

 _“Poor fool,”_ Suzie thought. _“With a man like Jack, there’s always someone waiting in the wings to take your place.”_


End file.
